An Endless Noise
by APeculiarFeeling
Summary: What happens when The Doctor meets someone who knows everything about him? All he has been through, whom he's known and lost and loved and seen. What happens when he finds that one person who should be impossible? Isn't quite real but is there all the same? Come here and find out.
1. First Impressions

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, no matter how much I wish I did. Or the Doctor for that matter. **

**A/N: I had written all this before then my computer went wonky and wiped EVERYTHING. Nearly threw it cross the room mind you. Anyways! I have combined the first three chapters I had or such. I thought they were short. I wanted to name my chapter individually but that just wasn't going to happen if the episodes were divided into six chapters. So, here it is. Please, reviews are welcome. Wanted actually. Needed if you want. I started watching Doctor Who a couple of weeks ago or so, having this peculiar feeling there was more to it than what I was seeing (as in dejavou feeling but stronger) I had so much pent up energy, I had no where to channel it. I decided, why not a fanfic? So here it is. Reviews please!**

_**Pologue**_

Long white corridors stretched in each direction. Turning, twisting, growing, shrinking. Screaming and crying and running and flying and more. Pure white walls. Walls that seem to close in on you whenever you take a step. Think a thought. Plain, white, bright. Too bright. Closing in on each poor soul who happened to come upon these corridors. No signs of life, but voices all the same. No movement what-so-ever, but everything moves. No colour, no texture, but so bright, too bright. It hurts. No smell, but antiseptic? A hospital perhaps? No, no doctors. No nurses. No one. Then what? On and on they go. The white corridors never stop. And no windows, no weather, no sound but too loud all the same. The sound of rain. it never stops, never settles. The rain with it's click click click. Pattering on the roof. No. The floor. No, the floors not wet, but you can feel the rain, it's cold. Too cold. So cold. But it doesn't stop. The corridors don't stop moving, shifting. Hunting. The dark doesn't wait for the rain to stop.

* * *

_**First Impressions**_

"Bad idea. Bad idea!" She screamed huffily. She had long brown hair extending to her elbows and dark brown eyes that seem to peer right into your soul. She had a small boy, with short cut, ruffled blonde hair and crystal blue eyes, in tow behind her. They came to a set of corridors. They had been wondering this place for a while now, trying to find a way out. But the corridors kept moving, or at least they seemed to. She looked down both corridors and chose the left one. "This was a bad idea." She said more to herself than to anyone. They reached another set of corridors, but instead of turning the corner, she drew back and flattened herself and the boy against the wall. "The was a REALLY bad idea!" She whispered this urgently.

She turned, the little boys hand in hers, and ran back down the corridor but drew up short and ran back down the hall to what appeared to be a small cupboard. She opened the doors and shuffled the little boy inside. After bending down and looking into his eyes, she spoke. "Look." She paused before she could continue, titling her head to the side. "Do you hear that Timothy? Do you hear it? He's here. He's finally here!" She smiled happily, joy playing in her hurried words. She focused her eyes back on the boy, seriousness controlling her face and voice now. Her eyes had changed more of a deep, forest green, emerald colour.

"Timothy, I'm not coming out with you this time. You're going to have to get yourself out on your own." She stopped the boy before he could answer, his mouth partially opened, ready to speak. "Don't worry, I'll live. But only if you do as I say." She looked over her shoulder worriedly, then back at the boy, this time fright played upon her features. "I need you to find the man with the blue box, Timothy. Find him and tell him to look in the river. To find what shouldn't be there. Do this for me Timothy. Please. My life depends on you now." She shut the cupboard doors and stood up, turning around abruptly. She waited, the sound of footsteps not far off.

Soon a small band of men marched around the corner and came over to her, the little boy peeking from the cupboard, hidden. One of the men said something, the girl replied and then they marched her off. The boy slipped out of the cupboard and ran down the corridor. He was going to find the man with the blue box. He was going to find the Doctor.

. . .

A strange sound played throughout the alleyway. Any normal person paying attention would notice a blue box appearing out of thin air. But no one did, no one ever does unless they are looking for the blue box. After the box fully materialized, a man stepped out and adjusted a boe tie he wore. He smiled. "Well!" He looked back at the blue box, then began to walk off. He came out of the alleyway, coming to a street crowded with people. Though, before long, a small boy was running toward him. "Doctor! Doctor!" The man stopped and looked around. The boy ran up to him. "Please! Doctor! You have to help her! Please!" But before the man could reply, the boy began to pull him toward the river. "You have to look!" He pointed into the water. "Look for what shouldn't be there!" The man peered into the water, then looked at the boy. "There's nothing there that I can see. And who was this 'her' you mentioned earlier. Is she in trouble?" A splash sounded behind him and he jumped, looking back at the river. "Help her! Please!" The little boy yelled. He had blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. The man looked into the water again, this time he saw something that most certainly didn't belong.

He took off his coat and shoes, then jumped into the water. He dove deep down. And deep down was a girl. struggling to free herself from what appeared to be a metal ball, and she happened to be cuffed to it, the cuff around her ankle. She struggled, bubbles floating from her lips. The man tried the chain, but with no luck, swam back to the surface for air. "There has to be a key!" He dove back down, the girl was still struggling, but less so than before. She was losing air. The man tried again, but with no luck as before, was forced up for more air. He swam to shore and grabbed something out of his coat pocket. "Oh!" He dove back under. The girl was no longer struggling, her lips partially opened, no bubbles floating up anymore. Her arms and hair seemed to be susspended in the air, when in fact she was underwater. The man pointed a device at the cuff and it unlocked. He grabbed the girl with one of his arms and swam up to the surface.

He swam to shore and hoisted the girl up. The man climbed onto shore and wiped his hair out of his face. "Oh!" He went over to the girl and put his head to her chest. "She's not breathing." He began to perform CPR. Soon, after the fourth or fifth time, she coughed and blinked. "Yes!" Cried the man. The girl sat up slowly and looked around. Her eyes settled upon the man. "Thank you." She looked at the boy. "Timothy. Run home. Tell your mother to hide in the cellar, use the tunnels. He doesn't know about the tunnels. Go to the courtyard." The boy nodded. "Yes miss Rain." He turned to go. "Oh! Timothy! Stay off the back roads. He knows you use them." The boy nodded again. "Yes miss Rain." He turned, yet again, to go. "Oh! Timothy!" The boy turned around again. "Yes miss Rain?" The girl smiled. "Thanks. Now run along!" The boy smiled and nodded, then ran off.

The girl turned back to the man and smiled. "Hello. Nice that you finally came. She couldn't have gotten my message sooner. Well she could have...anyways!" She held out her hand. "My names Rain. Rain Smith." She smiled. "It's nice to finally meet you Doctor."

. . .

The Doctor was speechless for a few minutes, how could this girl possibly know who he was? He hadn't seen her before. Nor her him. And he didn't think anyone could have told her what he looked like. The girl stood up and she shivered. "I hate that man. Always the river." She began to ring out the water form her sopping wet clothes and hair. "Couldn't he find a different way? Last time I nearly had my leg taken off by a propeller." She grimaced, then shrugged. "At least I'm alive." She twirled around to face the Doctor. "Okay. Questions?"

The Doctor didn't speak at first, still thinking out possibilities as to how she could possibly know who he was. "How do you know who I am?" The girl smiled. "Well, for one," She pointed at the bow tie. "Two," She pointed at his eyes. "Three," She pointed to the Sonic screwdriver. "And four, The TARDIS." She smiled then nodded. "Okay! Anymore questions?" She paused, but before the Doctor could reply, she cut him off. "Welp! Time to go, got to get there before he does." She turned and began to walk in the direction the boy had gone. The Doctor didn't follow right away, but did after a few seconds. He still needed a better a reason. Who had told her who he was? "Who? The boy?" He asked, in reference to the 'he' they had to beat 'there.' The girl looked over her shoulders. "Timothy? No." She turned the corner and ran ahead. The Doctor stopped. Where had she gone? Seconds, or maybe minutes, she rounded the corner up ahead, running. She stopped at the Doctor and put her hand on his arm. "No. Not Timothy! Him! Now run!" She grabbed the Doctor's hand and pulled him along behind her. Behind them, just rounding the corner, was a giant lizard-type creature. It's colour a dark brown mixed with a deep green, bright colours scattered about It's body. It's eyes were a bright orange and it charged at them. "Slide!" The girl pulled the Doctor's arm down and the next thing he knew he was sliding under the creatures stomach, it had leaped from where it had been to where they had been heading, now they were sliding under it. "Get up!" The Doctor was pulled to his feet and yet again they were running. They rounded a corner and a loud crash sounded. The creature had run into the wall, knocking a few bricks down. "Hmph." The girl said, she was smiling.

"Where are we going?" Asked the Doctor. The girl smiled. "We're not!" Was what she responded with. The Doctor was puzzled as to what she meant. But soon they came to a courtyard surrounded by brick walls, the grass green except for a few patches. The girl turned around, looking at the Doctor. "We're stalling." The creature rounded the corner and began to charge at them. The girl whipped out a device and moments later, the creature was laying on the ground. The Doctor leaned down next to it. "It's stunned. What did you do?" He looked at the girl. She only smiled and tossed him the device. "Stunned it." The small device was in fact a stun gun, nothing more. "A stun gun?" The girl bent down next to the Doctor, smiling, she laughed lightly. "Yep. It won't be down long. Few minutes is all we have to get to the house before lizard breath here wakes up." She patted the creature, it moved and she jumped slightly. "Who are you?" Asked the Doctor, he hadn't caught her name the first time she had said t, the fact she knew he was had masked her name. The girl smiled. "Later Doctor. Right now we have to meet the Cain family." She smiled and held out her hand. "Coming?"

. . .

Rain led the Doctor through the twisting streets and to the Cain family house. Outside she appeared to be a normal, calm girl. Keeping her composure. Not at all bothered by the fact that there was some creature out there trying to kill her. But inside, she was happy. So happy that at times, her fingers did a small dance just to channel the energy somewhere. But that was just what she felt like. Though, she had to keep her emotions in check, there was business to be had, and she could go letting her emotions get in the way.

They arrived shortly at a small house, the lights on, but not a single soul in sight. Rain didn't knock on the door, she just pushed the door and walked right in. The Doctor stopped at the door. "Shouldn't you knock?" Rain looked at him over her shoulder. "Knock? They know me. Plus, they're in the tunnels, I just have to pick something up for them." She walked through the house, though the Doctor still didn't move. "Are you going to come in or what?" She called out to him. The Doctor entered the house and began to look around. Rain ran around the house, pushing objects about. She threw a piece of paper on the ground. "She said it's be here!" The Doctor looked into the room Rain was standing in. "What?" Rain pouted, looking at him. She crossed her arms. "You're still wondering how I know who you are aren't you?" She stated. "Weeeeeell...yeah. A bit." He replied with. Rain rolled her eyes. "Later. First we find Mrs. Cain. She bloody moved it." Rain walked past the Doctor and threw open a door. "You coming or what?" She said over her shoulder, then walked down the flight of stairs leading to the underground tunnels. The family had bought the house on the whim, some ads, signs and recommendations from strangers pulled them to it. All in the matter of Rain herself, they were in trouble, but relocation hadn't helped.

Rain coughed into her sleeve as they progressed down the dark tunnel. "Should have brought a flashlight. you don't know what could be down here." She put one of her hands to the wall. "Doctor?" She called behind her. "Yeah?" Answered the Doctor. Rain smiled, though it couldn't be seen in the dark. "Nothing, just making sure you hadn't decided to explore another tunnel, leaving me all alone." She teased. She heard a small laugh behind her, the Doctor's reply. Rain turned the corner and stopped. A single torch was set on the wall. The Cain family had come this way. Good. Timothy had listened. Rain waited for the Doctor. When he came about the corner she took his hand. "Don't let go." She pulled them both forward. These tunnels were old. Some collapsed in on themselves, other, the floor caved in. Without a flashlight, or any light, you had to be careful, or you'd go tumbling down a deep dark endless hole.

Rain stopped when the light from the single torch died out. The light should reach this far, why was it not? Was something blocking it? She turned around but stopped. "Doctor?" She whispered. "Yeah?" He whispered back. "Did you hear that?" She asked. "Yeah." He replied with. Rain moved and came chest to chest with the Doctor, peering over his shoulder. She had to stand on her toes, him being a bit taller than her. Though seconds later she was back on the bottom of her feet. "Don't move." She instructed. Neither of them moved. A sound of what someone would call slithering like a snake could be heard behind them. A thump sounded and Rain flinched. "Doctor?" She asked. "Yeah?" He replied back with. "I think we should run." She answered. The Doctor replied, "Yeah. I really think we should." They both took off running down the dark tunnel. With no light to guide them, they had to depend on touch. But sense touch meant slowing down and feeling your way, well, they were screwed. The creature had made its way to the tunnels, and now it was chasing them. They rounded the corner and a loud thump sounded behind them. At some point they had taken a turn. A wrong turn. They had turned around somehow, now facing the creature. Rain ducked, as well as the Doctor, missing the first attack. They both turned and ran back down the tunnel, but not before Rain let out a yelp.

They ran for a long time, taking turns, the creature right behind them. They didn't get turned around again, luckily. But Rain was beginning to slow, her breathing fast and shallow. But they didn't stop. Which they should have. Before Rain could notice where they were going, they were falling downward. It could feel like flying or floating. But to Rain, it felt like pain. Things kept nipping at her, or that's what it felt like. Twigs and weeds had grown down here somehow. They just kept falling. Was there an end? "Doctor!" She screamed, she couldn't feel him by her side anymore. Where was he? But before Rain could process another thought, she felt a horrible pain shock through her like lightening, but with the force of being ripped apart atom by atom. Then everything went dark.

. . . . . . .

Most people would be dead on impact at the rate they had been falling. If the Doctor had fallen with Rain at all. He could still be running from the creature.

Rain moaned, her head was pounding. How had she not died? She should be dead, unless she was immortal or something, which she wasn't. She checked. Don't ask how. She listened for any sound, the creature could have fallen down here with her. Or something else could be lurking in the shadows. She shivered at the thought of encountering a weeping angel in this place. So, instead of moving, she listened for movement. What she got was the thump thump, thump thump of what felt like her brain pounding itself against her skull in its own desperate way to kill her. But in fact. it wasn't her head.

Rain opened her eyes. The sound was slightly familiar, but not at the same time. She tried to pin point the sound when she heard a moan come from beneath her. She looked down. She had landed on the Doctor! She pushed herself up. The pounding had been his hearts, which her head had been laying against. She sat up and moved off of the Doctor. "Sorry." She said as she sat down beside him, taking a deep breath. Her head still throbbing, she leaned against the wall they had happened to just nearly miss by a couple of inches. She sighed and looked at the Doctor. He had sat up when she had leaned back. He wasn't exactly the comfiest pillow to land on.

. . .

The Doctor moaned when he came to consciousness. Rain had landed on top of him; which hurt by the way. He sat up when Rain moved off of him and against the wall. He looked at her when she looked at him. The look he gave her was just about the mirror image of an angry dalek. "You're welcome." He said flatly, still looking at her. He looked away and stood up, brushing dust and dirt off of him, then straightening his bow tie. "Well, no need to be happy we both lived." Rain said in a flat tone as she began to walk, feeling her way with her hands. "Where are you going?" Asked the Doctor, walking after her. "Looking around. There has to be a way out." She replied. The Doctor followed Rain for a while, before they came to a stop. Or more that the Doctor ran into Rain, her having stopped in front of him. He regained his balance and looked at her through the dark. "Are you okay?" He asked. Rain nodded, she was holding her side, one hand on the wall to support her. "Yeah. Fine. I'm fine." She said, though her body language said a different thing. She straightened up and continued to walk, a slight limp showing now. "Are you sure?" Asked the Doctor. Rain swung around. "I'm fine Doctor!" She snapped.

The Doctor looked at her then away. She was in a bad mood. But she was limping, so she must be hurt. Right? They began to walk again, only slower. Water dripped down from the ceiling of the tunnel. There must be a stream or some water source above them. The walls were slimy and wet, but still they used them for guidance in the dark. Several times they stopped because Rain had to catch her breath. But they continued for a steady amount of time, until a loud thump came behind them. The Doctor stopped, as so did Rain. Both listened. The thump came again. Something was behind them. The thumps grew louder, closer to together. Then all of a sudden, a roar could be heard, echoing down the tunnel. The Doctor tensed, as well as Rain, then they began to run. The creature had followed them down here. And unless they found a way up and out, or just out, they would be lizard food.

. . .

Running made her sides hurt. Sending bolts of pain up her side. Each step felt like electric, but she kept running. They couldn't stop now. Not with the creature behind them. The floor was wet, making it difficult to run without slipping, and that happened a lot. Though she was always able to steady herself before she hit the ground. Either she caught herself, or the Doctor did. Either way, she had managed to stay off the ground so far. Let's hope she could do it until they lost the creature. They took sharp turns, some of them leading to tunnels that seemed to stretch on forever, and others leading to twisting bends or zigzag routes.

Rain kept one hand to the wall. The other to her side which hurt like someone was ripping at it with a sharp fork. She just wished they could stop running for a few moments so she could sit down, but she knew that would let the creature catch up. Ending the both of them. Soon they turned a corner, and were granted with a dim light coming from the end of the tunnel. Both of them ran like their lives depended on it toward the light, which it did. When they reached the light, they saw the ladder that reached up and up and up. It seemed as to not stop. But there was a bright light at the top, so they began to climb. Rain first, then the Doctor. Oh how she wanted to embrace that light with all her heart. It felt like hours they had been down there.

The light was warm to the skin, and even though Rain knew they weren't done running, she slumped to the ground. She could run anymore. It hurt to much, and she didn't have any energy left. Keeping a hand on her side, she edged her way over to a nearby wall, then waited for the Doctor to come up the ladder. She had no notice that she was beginning to doze off. Unconsciousness encompassing her like a blanket.

. . .

The Doctor came up the ladder a few minutes after Rain then slid the metal grate over the whole, using the sonic screwdriver to lock it in place. He knew it wouldn't hold for long, so they had to keep going. He turned around, looking for Rain, and found her not far away, unconscious , leaning against the wall. He walked over to her, she was deathly pale. He kneeled down and was about to see what she was covering with her hands when he heard the creature slam itself against the grate. With no time to waste, the Doctor picked Rain up bridal style and ran. They had to get to safety. And he could tell by how could she was, that Rain didn't have much time left either. She had been wounded and poisoned. She was dying.

**A/N: Okay! So there it is! I will try and get out half an episode every day. This is since I am dividing the episodes up into two chapters. I would greatly love your reviews and likes. Please, don't make them too harsh, I'm human. Not the TARDIS. I make mistakes.**


	2. First Impressions (Part 2)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. But I'm getting ever so farther from owning the Doctor. XD**

**A/N: So! Here's Part two of episode one! Hope you all are okay with me shortening some things and lengthening it as well. It was bothering me that the chapters were so short and I had six chapters like that. So now the chapters will become like this for now on I hope. Like I said last time, I will try to get a half-episode up every day. Not starting now. Right now I need to actually right the half episode.**

* * *

Chocolate. She wanted chocolate. Actually, she had a serious craving for the stuff. And nothing compelled her more than a craving to get up in the morning. Or the thought that she was another step closer to meeting the Doctor, but that had been accomplished for now, so the craving was number one. Rain opened her eyes but shut them immediately. A blinding light had forced her to close her eyes. "Rain?" Asked a familiar voice. The Doctor, in fact. "Could someone turn the light off? It's too bright." She grumbled, turning her head to the side, trying to block some of the light from hitting her eyes. "Rain. That's the sun." Replied the Doctor.

Rain frowned. "Can't you just blow it up?" She asked. She was answered with one of the Doctors lengthy replies. "I can't just blow up the sun. The sun is the main source of energy the Earth and human beings need. Compared with the billions of other stars in the universe, the sun is unremarkable. But for Earth and the other planets that revolve around it, the sun is a powerful center of attention. It holds the solar system together; pours life-giving light, heat, and energy on Earth; and generates space weather. The sun is a big star. At about 864,000 miles (1.4 million kilometers) wide, it could hold 109 planet Earths across its surface. If the sun were a hollow ball, more than a million Earths could stuff inside it. But the sun isn't hollow. It's filled with scorching hot gases that account for more than 99.8 percent of the total mass in the solar system. The temperature is about 10,000 degrees Fahrenheit (5,500 degrees Celsius) on the surface and more than 28 million degrees Fahrenheit (15.5 million Celsius) at the core." Rain opened her eyes and looked at the Doctor, a blank look on her face. Though, the Doctor continued.

"Deep in the sun's core, nuclear fusion reactions convert hydrogen to helium, which generates energy. Particles of light called photons carry this energy through the sun's spherical shell, called the radiative zone, to the top layer of the solar interior, the convection zone. There, boiling motions of gases (like in a lava lamp) transfer the energy to the surface. This journey takes more than a million years. The sun's surface, or atmosphere, is divided into three regions: the photosphere, the chromosphere, and the solar corona. The photosphere is the visible surface of the sun and the lowest layer of the atmosphere. Just above the photosphere are the chromosphere and the corona, which also emit visible light but are only seen during a solar eclipse, when the moon passes between the Earth and sun." Rain rolled her eyes. "You can stop now Doctor. I get it." She stated, standing up, using the Doctor's shoulder as help. "You could have just said we'd all die from the explosion." The Doctor stood up behind her. "Now where would be the fun in that?" He asked. Rain stumbled, the Doctor catching her before she hit the ground. "Are you alright?" He asked her. Concern on his face. Rain looked at him and shrugged him off. "I'm fine Doctor. Dizzy is all." She took a few steps, her legs feeling like pudding, she began to collapse.

The Doctor caught her of course, leading her over to a chair. She sat down and looked at him. "I could have done it by myself." She said, pausing. "Thanks though." She said afterward. The Doctor nodded and made a move to look at her side. "May I?" He asked. Rain stared at him for a moment before looked at her side herself, there were bandages. Had the Doctor put them there? She nodded. The Doctor nodded back to her and began to unwrap the bandages from her side. He grabbed some supplies from a shelf and began to clean her wound. Rain leaned against the back of the seat. "Did you put the bandages on the first time?" She asked. The Doctor nodded, concentrating. Rain nodded, then took a sharp intake of breath when her side began to sting. She drew back from the Doctor, him holding his hands up as if to surrender. "What was that for!" Rain practically yelled instead of asked, through clenched teeth mind you. The Doctor grimaced then set back to work. "Antibiotics. Helps against infection." He stated. Rain watched him carefully as he worked this time. She wanted to be prepared for the next time he decided it'd be nice to not tell her it would burn.

. . .

The Doctor finished tending to Rain's wound, covering it with fresh bandages. "Thanks." She said, standing up from the chair, supporting herself with the arm of the chair. The Doctor nodded. "How bad was it before I woke up?" She asked, making her way over to the table. The Doctor didn't look at her, but replied anyways. "It was okay." He stated blankly. Rain stopped, turning to face the Doctor. "Don't lie to me Doctor. I won't hesitate to zap you with a tazer." She said. The Doctor turned and looked at her. She looked back at him, her eyebrows raised. The Doctor turned back around and continued looking at the papers on the desk. "You were dying." He said quietly. Rain only nodded and walked over to him. She put her hand on his arm. "Well. Thanks. For saving my life. Again." She smiled weakly, then sat down in the chair next to the Doctor.

He kept looking at the papers, Rain watching from the chair. He wrote some things on a few papers, then threw them across the room. "No!" He yelled, frustration in his voice. Rain stood up and picked up the papers. She shuffled through them then smiled. "Oh. Doctor. Silly Silly Doctor." She walked over to him. "Look." She pointed to a single word on the page. "The answer was already there. Staring you right in the face." She looked up at him and smiled. He took the papers from her and walked over to the desk, him having been pacing before. Rain followed and watched him over his shoulder. "I should have seen it. Now it all makes sense." He said, more to himself than Rain. Rain smiled and moved away before the Doctor turned, nearly running into her. "Come on! We ave to find Mrs. Cain!" Rain followed behind him. "What?" She asked, wanting to know why they had to find Mrs. Cain. The Doctor turned around and looked her in the eyes. "I have a plan!" He said happily.

. . .

_Three hours earlier_

The creature had just dissipated into thin air, thought he kept running, the unconscious Rain still in his arms. She was bleeding out badly, but still breathing. The Doctor began to slow down, coming to a stop. How long had he been running? His arms and legs ached, from running and from carrying Rain. She wasn't as light as she looked. But then again, everyone grew heavier after a while of carrying them right? She was probably only about 115 lbs. But now wasn't the time for guessing the weight of others.

He caught his breath and looked around. Not far of he saw a small chapel. It's roof reaching up into a pointed peak high above, reaching into the clouds almost. The soft, pastel colours of blue, red, green and white slightly faded. A dull crescent shaped window stood above the door, painted a faded grey. Perhaps it had once been blue? A deep-seated blue. Now it was a metallic grey. The door was a dark wood, unfitting for it's wide frame. It seemed to hang off its hinges from use, though it truth, it was more or likely a brand new door by the way it looked.

The Doctor ran his hand through his hair and let out a breath, looking at Rain. He had set her, leaning back against a wall, so he could rest. Now he bent down and took her pulse. It was there, fading slowly, but still there. He felt her forehead, she was cold, or at least growing cold. And not from the loss of blood. It was in fact cold outside. Freezing actually. And she was still wet from her little swim. The Doctor picked her up again, heading toward the chapel.

He wasn't even within six yards of the place before a young boy came running out. "Mamma! Mamma! It's Rain! Mamma! Rain's here! Rain's here!" He was yelling. The boy had dark brown hair that curled around his ears. His eyes were an opaque colour of sorts, glimmering in the fading light of the sun. He had a near perfect smile, though one of his front teeth were missing, it must have been knocked out by the looks of it. A second boy came running out. Timothy. His blonde hair stood out in contrast to the other boy. The other boy stood about half a foot or so taller than young timothy, perhaps an older brother? Or a family friend? Not long after young Timothy followed a woman. She walked over slowly, a small girl with strawberry blonde hair and brown eyes, smaller than Timothy, clinging to her skirts. The woman must be the mother of Timothy.

"Who are you? What happened to Rain? What did you do?" Snapped the woman, inspecting the Doctor from head to toe. "I-I'm the Doctor." He stammered in response, shifting Rain in his arms. "She was injured. Do you have a place I could set her down?" He asked the woman. She nodded and led the way into the chapel. "You can lay her on one of the pews." Directed the woman, watching him as he carried Rain to one of the pews. After he set her down, he bent down to check her wound. Moving her hand slightly, he grimaced. "Do you have medical supplies here?" He asked, looking at the woman. "Yes, I can go get them. My name's Mrs. Cain. Roswell Cain. You've met Timothy. The brown haired boy is Solomon. This here," She put her hand on the little girl clinging to her skirts shoulder. "Is Emily." The Doctor nodded. "It's nice to meet you. Now. The medical supplies?" He asked again. Mrs. Cain nodded and headed off to get the medical supplies.

Timothy came over. "Can I help?" He asked, enthusiasm gleaming in his eyes. The Doctor smiled. "Could you fetch me some water?" Timothy nodded and ran off. Solomon sat down in the pew behind the one Rain was laying on, not saying a word. The Doctor inspected Rain's wounds some more, then looked up at Solomon. "Yes?" He asked. Solomon was just staring at him blankly. No reply given. Timothy came bounding back, sloshing water out of a bucket. "Here you go!" He cheered happily, setting the bucket down next to the Doctor.

Still looking at Solomon, the Doctor nodded. "Why i he staring at me?" He asked Timothy over his shoulder. Timothy shrugged. "He doesn't talk. Hasn't talked since father died." Timothy said the last sentence sadly, a look of pain on his face. The Doctor looked at Timothy then back at Solomon. "Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't know." He said. Mrs. Cain came back with the medical supplies. the Doctor, thankful for the distraction from the lonesome topic of death, took the supplies and began tending to Rain's wound. He wasn't going to let her die. Not today.

_One hour later_

Rain opened her eyes slightly, using one of her arms to push herself up. She gasped in pain as a bolt of lightening shot up her spine, moments later, the Doctor ran over. Putting one hand on her elbow, the other on her back. "Careful. It's till healing." He said, helping her into a sitting position. Rain smiled weakly at him. "How bad?" She asked quietly, her voice slightly raspy. She looked the Doctor in the eyes. "Poison right?" She asked, though she already knew the answer. The Doctor looked down at the floor. "Yeah." Rain nodded. "How long?" She asked, taking his hand. The Doctor looked up at her, meeting her eyes, then looked away, out a nearby window. "A couple of hours. Maybe a day. I'm not sure." He said, not meeting her eyes now. Rain just nodded and ran her thumb over the back of the Doctor's hand. "Okay. Better make the best of it right?" She stood up, the Doctor helping her, keeping a hand on her elbow to steady her. "What are you going to do?" Asked a small voice from the pew behind them. Timothy's head popped up over the polished wood, his face covered in dirt and dust. Rain smiled. "I'll think of something."

She walked over to a table and sat down, looking around. "Not much of a place is it? You'd think there would be crosses all about, this being a chapel and all." She said thoughtfully. The Doctor looked around. "You're right. Where are the crosses and decorations. The murals and candles." He stood up. Rain smiled, he was onto something. Rain stood up and walked over to a door with steps leading up. "Wonder where this goes." She said loud enough for the Doctor to hear. He turned and walked over, looking up the stairwell that twisted and turned, spiraling up to the bell tower. He smiled. "Let's find out." They began to climb up the spiral staircase. What would be at the top? Something good? Or something that might just get them killed?

_40 Minutes Later_

The Doctor ran up the last steps. Rain making her ways slowly with her wound and all. The Doctor looked around, Rain coming up the last few steps and standing beside him. "Where's the bell?" She asked. Looking around as well. "You're right. Where's the bell?" Said the Doctor thoughtfully. And, Rain was right. There was no bell in the bell tower. Just a musty old room. A few windows, and a desk covered in papers and dust in the far corner. The Doctor noticed and walked over. Rain not far behind.

The Doctor picked up a paper and wiped the dust off of it, looking at it closely. Rain blew the dust off the desk and looked at some of the papers. She looked at the Doctor. "Why would a pastor be researching this? It doesn't make sense." She said, holding up a paper. The signature of a pastor was in the bottom left corner, many different marking and signs and writings covered the rest of the page. The Doctor took the page from her. Looking at it closely, as if he'd find the answer to every question he ever asked in the scribbled writing. His eyes widened and he quickly gathered the rest of the papers. "Come one!" He took off down the stairs. Rain followed behind, going as fast as she could without falling down the stairs or causing herself to much pain. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, the Doctor was standing by the door, pacing. He looked up and walked over to her. "What took you so long?" He asked impatiently. Rain glared at him. "I'm wounded remember?" She said, walking past him toward the door. "So where to now Doctor?" She asked. The Doctor came up along side her. "To the morgue." He said excitedly.

_Presently_

That had been three hours ago. Now they knew nothing of where the Cain family was, what happened to them. Or where the creature would pop up next. The Doctor raced through the town, Rain following behind him, him having gripped her hand in his, leading her through the town. She was stumbling along, since he was practically running. He said he had a plan. But he hadn't told her what it was. Could he really have a plan? He was known to make them up as he went, so was it possible he had one now? Or was he making it up as they went? Rain wouldn't know. Because as they rounded the corner, she suddenly felt exhausted and light-headed. Her vision blurred first, then her legs began to fail her. She began to fall to the ground. "Doctor!" She shouted, trying to catch herself.

She blinked and looked up into the Doctor's face. "Are you okay? What's wrong?" He asked worriedly. Rain smiled weakly, but the smile slipped, her being to weak to even hold it for long. "The poison Doctor." She said whisper-like. The Doctor kept looking at her. He was hold her in his lap, resting her head against his chest. "Not yet." He said almost too quietly. If he had said it any quieter, Rain wouldn't have heard it. She moved her hand to his. "Your plan Doctor. Don't forget the plan. You can still stop this." She said, smiling. The Doctor nodded. "The plan. Right." He stood up, holding Rain in his arms. "The plan where this all ends. Where we both live. Where YOU live." He said, walking, determined. Rain smiled. "Then run." She whispered into his ear.

. . .

The chapel. The tunnels. The courtyard. The river. All of the places they had been just today. All of them would be for nothing if he couldn't make it there on purpose. All of it. The running, exploring, talking and thinking. She would die, too. Rain. She'd die from the poison. He had been able to prolong it for a while. Giving them a couple of hours. But he knew it wouldn't last forever.

She ran next to him, hand in hand. She smiled at him and he smiled back at her. The creature behind them, they ran toward the one place that would help. Earlier the Doctor had stopped by a small building, abandoned. He had done what he could to prolong Rain's death. He had only just met her, but he wasn't going to stand by and watch her die. Now she was up and running. Laughing even. But the poison was still in her blood. She was still going to die.

They turned the corner and there stood a crumbling, burnt carcass of a building. It had burned down only a few weeks ago. The same time the creature had arrived on Earth. And if he was right, it was the only way to save the world and Rain. The ran up the rotting, wooden steps and inside the collapsing building. A large crater sat smack in the middle of the place. Ash and soot covering what could be mistaken as a large boulder that had been in the ground before the building had burned down. In truth it wasn't a rock. It was something so much more than that.

Rain took her hand from the Doctor's and slid down the hill to the rock-like object. The Doctor not far behind her. She walked around it. "You really think this will work?" She asked from the other side. The Doctor ran his hand over the object. "If I'm correct, if we can get this open, reverse the controls of entry to Earth's atmosphere, we should be able to send it back into space." He tapped it, a loud clang responding. "Metal." Rain said, tapping on it herself. "A pod." She stuck her head around it and peered at the Doctor. "But what species does it belong to?" She asked, smiling. The Doctor smiled back. "Good question."

. . .

She sat down on the beam of burnt wood, it creaking under the unexpected weight of someone. She swung her legs back and forth impatiently. "He better be right. God bid if I'm up here and it comes and he's wrong." She pouted, looking out over the city. "I'll kill him." She said, getting a response back from the Doctor. He poked his head out of the alien pod. "I heard that!" He shouted. "You were supposed to!" Rain shouted over her shoulder. The Doctor going back inside the pod, back to work of reversing the controls. Rain looked around again. She was mighty high, had taken her a while to climb up here actually. If she fell, she would undoubtedly break something. So, she wasn't going to all. Simple as that.

She looked up at the sky, squinting from the sun. The sun was warm on her skin, a slight breeze keeping her from getting to hot. She smiled. Couldn't be a better day to catch an alien than today. So when she heard the roar, she nearly fell off the beam. Regaining her balance she looked out over the city again. "Doctor!" She yelled. "I heard!" He shouted back. A zap sounded from the pod, then a string of curses from the Doctor himself. Rain stood up on the beam unsteadily and watched the approach of the creature. It's scales glistening in the sun, it could easily be mistaken for a car passing by. But only if you weren't paying attention to see it. Which most people didn't. She smiled wildly. "Ready?" She yelled to the Doctor. "Hold on!" He shouted back. Rain rolled her eyes and braced herself for the thunder that was about to come. No doubt the creature would head for the one thing it could see plain as day, Rain. And her standing on a beam high up in the air wasn't exactly going to help with the result.

She heard a happy laugh come from down below, the Doctor must have gotten it to work. But the creature was still coming. So what was the Doctor doing? Rain bent down and steadied herself by putting a hand on the beam on both sides of her. If she needed to, she'd jump off, but she was hoping she didn't have to. The sun light darkened, the sun being covered up by clouds. And in that same moment, the beam collapsed.

. . .

He climbed out of the pod, lights blinking on and off. He stood on top and spread his arms. The creature bounding toward him. He had one chance. Two options. Either kill the creature, or help it off the planet. Either way, his choice would have a negative impact. No matter which one he chose. He hadn't seen the beam collapse. He didn't see the shapes moving in the shadows. But he did see the single most important thing at the time. He saw the writing on the pod. He bent down and wiped away the dust off of the writing, the grimaced. He knew what choice he was going to have to make now. He stood back up and held his arms out wide. The clouds moved away from the sun, everything becoming a brilliant bright. Blinding. A roar was heard, cracking and thumps and bangs and more. Then nothing. Everything was dark. And in the place of what used to be a burnt building, stood a magnificent building. Arches and coloured windows. Winding stairs and brilliant colours. Flags and pictures and vases filled with bouquets. But no where could be seen a man with a bow tie and jacket. No where to be seen was a girl with long brown hair.

There was no one around. Except for one person. A man stepped out from the shadows. His polished shoes clicking on the floor. He wore a pressed black suit and tie, his hair sleeked back. He clapped his hands thoughtfully a few times. "Very good. Very good indeed." He turned around, looking at a gang of men, whom had been hiding in the shadows as well. The man with the polished shoes sneered. "Bring me the boy." The cloaked men dispersed, and the man with the polished shoes turned back around. "Now the true test begins my dear. Now we'll see when Rain will fall."

**A/N: So...here's part two of episode one. If any of those who have read before think this episode thing is a bad idea, please don't be shy to put it in the reviews or something k? I'm trying it out. And your opinions will really help. So review!**


	3. A New Enemy

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Doctor Who. **

**A/N: But I did start a crossover while I've been thinking about this one. :) Check it out if you'd like. Anyways. Review/like/favorite! I send my thank to those who did!**

**_Warped Visions_**

He leaned back in the plush chair, his fingers twined together. He looked up at the ceiling absently, a grim look on his face, no doubt mixed with loss. It was a surprise he wasn't crying. What he had come in blundering on about had been the most upright saddening. How he kept it together was all the more a need-to-answer question to be asked. But that wasn't for the time and place. His feet were propped up on a small glass table. Two cups and saucers sat on this glass table, a small plate with different type of snacks. And to whom the second cup belonged to was right across from the Doctor. Across from the chair he sat in, another chair was set. And in this chair sat another being, this being having on an ironed dress, hair pinned up in a bun on her head. She lifted the Doctor's feet up off the table and dropped them to the side, letting them fall to the floor. She sat back in her chair and sighed. "No feet on the table, Doctor." She said matter-of-factly.

The Doctor sat up in his chair and looked at the woman only briefly before picking up the cup of tea and taking a drink. The woman nodded. "Okay. Are you ready Doctor?" She asked. His only response was setting the cup back down in the saucer, on the table, then leaning back in the chair, propping his feet on the table yet again. The woman sighed and shook her head. "Okay. Lets begin. What happened?" She asked. The Doctor didn't reply immediately, but soon he gave a flat response. "I lost her." He stated, his voice was flat and dull, as though he had no care to be happy anymore. The woman only nodded. "Yes. You said so before. But do you care to clarify how?" The woman asked.

The Doctor sat up and looked at her. "I failed to catch her. I was supposed to protect her. I made a promise. And I failed to save her!" His voice rose as he said this. The woman didn't look at all shocked that he had raised his voice. She only nodded. "Okay. Calm down." The Doctor leaned back into the chair again. "Okay. Lets start from the beginning shall we. Where did this all begin?" The woman asked. And so the Doctor began to tel the tale, reliving what was troubling him so much that he wouldn't step foot into the TARDIS.

. . .

Rain danced around the TARDIS console happily,pushing buttons and pulling levers. The Doctor was slouched in the chair, pouting like a little child. This being Rain's first time in the TARDIS, the Doctor had thought she'd be amazed or freaked out or something of the like. But no! She just waltzed in and all of a sudden she knew how to fly the TARDIS! How did she know how to drive the TARDIS? That's the same question the Doctor has wanted an answer to, but every time he asked, she would only reply with, "Gift of the TARDIS," then continue out on her merry way with driving the TARDIS through space. And the Doctor knew, or at least thought he knew, that the TARDIS didn't just give gifts out to complete strangers, so how did Rain know how to drive the TARDIS? Was the TARDIS really just giving Rain the information? A new stranger walks in and all of a sudden, "'Oh! I suddenly feel like sticking my instruction manual in the head of this here stranger! Yaaaaay!" And Rain would never give him a different answer, it was always the same one. And so there he was, in the chair, pouting, though he begged to differ. He wasn't pouting. No. He was, well, that part he started to strutter, proving that he indeed was pouting. And yet, he still didn't know how Rain knew who HE was. She seemed to know everything about him, who he's met and what he's gone through, yet he knows what about her? Her name. That's basically it. And this drove him mad. She still hadn't given him a single answer on this question. So, he decided to ask this question instead, yet again.

"How do you know why I am?" He asked her, his arms crossed over his chest as he pouted away in the chair. Rain stopped dancing around the console and looked at the Doctor. "Huh?" She asked, as though she hadn't heard him, though he knew she had. The Doctor sat up straight and looked straight at her. "How do you know who I am?" He asked again, more serious this time. What followed after only frustrated the Doctor more. Rain had stayed silent for a minute or two, not saying anything, just looking at the Doctor. Then she shrugged. She shrugged! SHRUGGED! Then! Oh, then she went back to driving the TARDIS. The Doctor had asked that same question two times the day they had met, which was just yesterday. And today made it four. Or perhaps it was five? Yet, she still wasn't giving him a straight answer. What was she hiding form him?

But before he could ask again, she walked over to him and sat down next to him. She wanted to explore the TARDIS. See what she could find. That's all she wanted to do right now. Explore. What she had see so far, which she might add, has been absolutely brilliant! She had never thought in a million years she would really find him, and yet, she had! She had found the Doctor! She was in the TARDIS! So, she looked at the Doctor. "Can you show me around the TARDIS?" The Doctor looked at her. "What? She didn't give you her floor plans?" He asked sarcastically. Rain rolled her eyes. "Stop pouting about that." The Doctor protested to the fact that he was pouting, and Rain's response was yet another roll of the eyes. "If you're not pouting, then show me around." She said, standing up. Challenging the Doctor.

The though of a challenge brought back the memory of their first encounter, which had been no doubt weird and unforgettable. Rain really did know how to make a first impression. Her first impression puzzled the Doctor. She had dropped out of the sky and into a river, nearly drowning, then stated his name, without him telling her, and then they were running from a giant lizard. Not the most common first impression. Usually the Doctor was the one making that kind of impression, not the person the Doctor was meeting. yet that was just what Rain had done. And he only knew her name, that she knew pretty much everything about him, and the the TARDIS was no more than glad to give her the instructions on how to fly the TARDIS. And he still had questions he wanted her to answer, but he doubted he would be getting back any straight answers from Rain. So far she had completely avoided straight answers, and the Doctor could figure she wouldn't give him any any time soon, which only frustrated the Doctor more.

They were walking down the hall, they had just seen the console room, the kitchen, the closet, the bed rooms and were now heading to the library. But the Doctor stopped, pulling Rain to a stop with him. She twirled around and looked at him puzzled. "What's wrong?" She asked, wondering why they had sopped. The Doctor looked at her for a few seconds before speaking. "Why won't you answer my questions?" He asked, his tone layered with seriousness. Rain seemed to think it over for a minute or two before smiling and shrugging. She took her wrist out of the Doctor's hand and then looked him in the eyes. "Because. I'm not ready to tell you yet." That was all she said before she turned and continued down the hall, not speaking the rest of the way. When they reached the library she began to speak again. "Oh..." She had a huge smile on her face as she looked at all the books.

She looked over at the Doctor, her eyes huge with wonder and amazement. "Which books can I read and which books can I not read?" She asked hurriedly. The Doctor pointed to a section of books. "Don't read those ones." He said, but before he could say anymore, Rain took off to the other sections of books he had said she couldn't read. The Doctor looked after her for a while before turning and heading back to the console room. She would no doubt be int he library for a while. If he was lucky. But the way she had acted, he wouldn't be surprised if she stayed in there the rest of the day. The look he had had gave the impression she loved to read, which by the way she took off into the library, he wouldn't doubt it. He walked around the TARDIS console, wondering what to do. He could fly the TARDIS somewhere, or he could just go off and let the TARDIS fly itself for a while while he either got some sleep or did something else. He ended up going to his workshop.

Rain had pulled a chair over to a large stack of books she had piled up, intending to read them all. Where she got the chair was a mystery, but she had one now, and a huge pile of books. She began to read one of the books. What must have been hours passed by, feeling only like minutes. She had moved on from that whole stack of books to another she had created. She was a fast reader, soaking up all the information like a sponge. If she continued like this, she'd have the whole library read within a week. But she didn't have the time. Because no later than she had begun to read a thousandth book, or more like the last book of the second pile, which were as tall as her by the way, the Doctor came in, telling her she had been in there for a day and a half, reading. This surprised her no less than usual. She nodded and got up. "Okay." She clapped her hands. "Is there anything to eat? I'm starving." She said happily, smiling. She knew a few gourmet recipes by heart, but if she was lucky, the doctor would cook something up for her instead. She knew he was an amazing cook no matter what it was he was cooking. So, when he offered to cook for her, she all but kissed him. She would have, but she knew that'd be a bit weird at this point in time. He barely knew her, so no kissing. Bug hugging was fine for now right? She hugged him with all her might before taking off down the hall, to the kitchen.

The food the Doctor cooked up was indeed delicious. But they hadn't been able to enjoy much of it since suddenly the TARDIS had gone haywire, lurching sideways. Something was wrong, and both Rain and the Doctor new that. So, they ran to the console room. The Doctor checked the monitors while Rain pulled some levers and such. The TARDIS lurched again to the side. What was going on? The view screen came on, showing the space around them. That explained a lot. They had just been hit. More like being attacked actually. The TARDIS lurched again, throwing both the Doctor and Rain against one of the walls. "Ow." Rain said, rubbing the back of her head as they got back to trying to get out of the trouble they were in. Suddenly the TARDIS went dark, and when the lights came back on, both of the two were unconscious, and no longer on the TARDIS. They were on the attackers ship. And the attackers didn't exactly treat unknown people nicely.


	4. Warped Visions

**Disclaimer: I may still not own Doctor Who. But I do own Rain and my tears.**

**A/N: Okay, major sorry to the very lagged updates. I know you've all been waiting for the next update. I just either haven't had the time or didn't have the inspiration to write. Then I read a fanfic called The Invisible Rose. It reminded me of a part of the show, and I ended up watching that part and cried my eyes out. XD Anyways. I've had the song stuck in my head, and it's become my inspiration. Such a sad filled song yet so much love hidden within it. I almost cry every time I hear it. The song? By Murray Gold called Doomsday. I think you all may know what I'm talking about. Anyways, again, hope this is a good chapter and makes up for my uninspirational writers block of sorts. Plus school had gotten in the way. End of the year exams and then having a week to pack up and move out wasn't any help either. And...then I really did have Creators Block. Not writers block. That's a whole different thing for me. :P So, here's the chapter. Hope it's good considering you've all had to wait for so long.  
**

She hadn't realized she was holding her breath until it was knocked out of her. She gasped in air and almost tumbled to the ground, only being caught by the binds holding her up. She let out a whimper as pain seethed through her every nerve, coursing throughout her like a disease. It was getting harder and harder now, each one hurt worse and worse. And his cries only made the pain hurt more. "Stop! Please! Stop!" He cried over and over again, trying to get them to stop. But they wouldn't. They just kept hurting her. She let out a cry of agony as they hit her again. She was quietly sobbing, while his could be heard, and each hit only made it seem that the world would tip over as she saw his face. This was hurting both of them. And that's what they wanted. They wanted to hurt the Doctor through her. And they were. "Rain! Please! Stop! I'll do anything you want! Please! Stop hurting her!" He cried, as they hit her again. This time she made no sound, only a small wisp of air escaping her lips as she could no longer find the strength to form her voice. Salty tears ran steadily down her and the Doctor's face. What worse a pain than to watch the one you care most about be hurt over and over again without being able to do a thing about it?

_'...Doctor?...'_

**Earlier that same day**

She looked around the place. High ceiling with long twisting pillars that arched into a fine point at the top of the roof. The floor was a rough ground out cement. A large wood door that had brass locks was set into the wall just behind them. The walls were a pale cream color, tall windows set in to cast the light in such a way that it hit every single shadow, not a spot not covered in light. As she sat up, sucking in a breath as she felt a stinging sensation in her right knee. Without looking, she knew it would be scraped, droplets of blood like tears from the simple wound. As she looked on the ground next to her, she found the Doctor, still unconscious, laying on the ground.

Crawling over, ignoring the stinging in her knee, she ran her hand along the Doctor's jawline as he breathed in and out peacefully. He was facing up towards the ceiling, his hair covering part of his eye. Running her hand through his hair, she brushed it aside and sighed, kissing his forehead. After a few seconds of sitting there looking at the Doctor, thinking about her past, future and present and his future, she stood up and walked towards the large wooden doors. They creaked open as she walked through them, twirling the Doctor's sonic as she walked away from the man she had looked for, over and over and over, never giving up.

As the doors slammed shut, closing Rain off from the Doctor, a small gust of wind flew through the room, running over the Doctor and then up towards the ceiling, disappearing just as it had come.

_'...Doctor?...'_

He was laying in a field of red grass, silver leaved trees dotting the field, the snow-capped mountains so familiar to him, yet so long forgotten, standing far into the distance. The sky was that brilliant orange as it always was, a slight breeze blowing as he gazed up into the orange sky. It was was the forests started to look like they were on fire that he gave a light smile. How he had missed this, his home. The morning light making it look like the forests were on fire. But soon, the whole thing was shattered by the screaming of Time Lord and Dalek. The forest really were on fire, it wasn't the morning light, as it was late into the afternoon. The breeze turned cold, yet the fires blazed. The silver leaves crumbled at the touch, burning black and brown and falling to the scorched ground, dust. A figure seemed to appear floating over him, made of condensed air. Translucent.

The Doctor looked into the eyes of the figure, recognizing the eyes, but not the face, a girl. She smiled as him and ran her hand along the side of his face, her long hair brushing his lips as she hovered above him. For a moment, it was just him and the translucent girl. Then she kissed him on the forehead, whispering, "You're the only one who can save her." The figure seemed to disperse into the air, disappearing right before the Doctor's eyes s Dalek and Time Lord ships flew through the air. The screams of his family and friends sounding out throughout the air.

**A few minutes later**

He sat up a start, breathing heavy as he woke from the dream of his home world in flames. Looking around, he took in the interior of the ship, not recognizing which race it might belong to. What he noticed next was what got him up and moving. Rain was missing. He hurried to the wooden door, seeming as it would be the only place she could have gone. Reaching for his screwdriver, his hand came out empty. Confusion, anger and worry all consumed the Doctor at once. Was she okay? Where was she? Had she taken his screwdriver? The words of the figure in his dream came back to him. He let out a frustrated huff and started walking back and forth.

When the sound of a door opening and closing was heard down on the other side of the room, hidden behind one of the pillars, the Doctor turned to see Rain hurrying towards him. She wrapped her arms around him, smiling slightly. "I was so worried you wouldn't make it." She whispered, her eyes red and puffy. He held her out at arms length, inspecting her head to toe, puzzlement evident on his face. "You were crying." He said blankly, still confused. She let out a small laugh and wiped her eyes. "Yeah. I suppose I was." She answered, smiling at him. "You would be too if you had been stuck here for months, listening to nothing but the screams of the one you cared about most." She said, confusion only more so effecting the Doctor than before.

"How did you get away anyways, Doctor?" She asked as they walked through a small hall. She had led him through a small hidden door and into this hall, claiming she knew a way out. The Doctor scrunched up his eyebrows and looked on in puzzlement. "Months?" He muttered, his mind trying to decipher this complicated puzzle. Suddenly he ran straight into her, almost falling. "Sorry." He muttered, regaining his balance. She shook her head, waving it away. "You're different Doctor. Different form the last time I saw you." She said, her eyes running over him, hovering a his lips for no more than a few seconds. She looked at her feet then turned around, continuing their way down the hall. "We just need to find a way off the ship before they sound the alarm." She explained, starting to hurry down the hall at a near-running pace.

She stopped at a door and turned the handle, smiling at the Doctor. "We're almost there." She said happily, opening the door and stepping in. The Doctor was right behind her when suddenly she pushed him back through the door, shutting and locking it from the inside. Just as the Doctor was getting back to his feet, to open the door and ask her why she had done that, he saw the flames engulfing the window of the room she was in. "Rain!" He let out a cry and tried the handle, only pulling back as it was scorching hot, "Rain!" He cried again, banging on the door. After what seemed like hours later he was slumped against the door. He had only just met her and she was already dead. His eyes closed, he didn't notice the sound of footsteps until a hand was taking his.

His eyes snapped open to see Rain, unharmed. He stood up and looked between her and the room that was still ablaze. "How. How did you." He stuttered, utterly confused. Rain smiled and pulled him away from the door. He stopped, taking her with him. Rain turned and looked at him, puzzled as to why they had stopped. "Rain. I need answers. You died. You should be dead." he said. She shook her head. "No. Doctor_" She began, him cutting her off. "No! I saw you die! You should be dead! Why are you still alive!" He shouted at her, anger seething through him as she avoided the questions he had asked her. She shrunk back. "Doctor. I never died. I never went into that room." She said. Then he saw it. This was Rain. well, it was, but not at the same time. This girl had a small scar on her right wrist. He took a step back. This was too much, He had lost people before, but this was too much.

_'...Doctor?...'_

She shook the Doctor fiercely. He was mumbling and tossing in his sleep. And no matter what she did, he wouldn't wake up. When his eyes finely came open, he looked at her seemed to be inspecting her, making sure it was really her. She gave a small smile to him. "Nightmare?" She asked, sitting back as she had finally woken him from the dream that had obviously been troubling him in his sleep. He nodded, sitting up and rubbing his head. "Yeah. Must have been." He said, taking a look around the place. "Where are we?" He asked her, his eyes finally settling on her. "I'm not sure." She answered, shrugging. "Woke up in here. Last thing I remember was being on the TARDIS with you. The we were attacked and then we were here." She said, shrugging again, watching the Doctor closely. "You okay?" She asked, his answer a nod. She rolled her eyes. "Doctor. Don't lie to me. I know you're not okay." She said.

He looked at her confused at first, them remembered she knew just about everything about him. He leaned against the bars of the cell and ran his hand through his hair. "Nothing. I'm fine." He said, brushing her off again as the voice of their captor came down the hall. "Bringing prisoners 606 and 607 to the chamber room." The voice called. The Doctor stood up. "I know where we are." He muttered just as a figure approached their cell. "We're on a Thielamean ship."

**A/N: Okay! So, I know, confusing to you maybe? Well, in due time, everything will get a bit easier to understand, until then R&R and F&F! Who was the girl in the Doctor's dream? Did Rain really die? Who are the Thielamean? And what about the other ship? The one Rain woke the Doctor up from in the cell? Well, I should be updating at least once a week (hopefully). Hope you liked it. Tell me what you think. Tips, see if you can guess what's going on withe the Doctor's dream. (Dejavou...) Thanks to those who have read and reviewed and followed and Favorited, you guys are brilliant!**


End file.
